I Will Help You! (BEN Drowned Love Story)
by ILIA Drowned
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a little story I came up with a couple years ago, so it might be bad. Please don't hate!</html>


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I Will Help You! (BEN Drowned Love Story)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Mother's P.O.V.*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I am dying. I am being taken in for surgery. I hope she makes it. "He-her Fa-Fath-father is g-gone," I can't speak or at all well.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "E-Em- Emily...," I stutter, slowly slipping in and out of conciousness, "That... i-is... h-her... name." p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*3rd P.O.V.*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "*BEEEEEEEEE-*," the doctars turn the machine off, and read the time and date of which the woman had died. However, they also said, "A birth sometimes costs a life..." and took their hats off.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" A door then slammed open by a tall 16 year old looking boy. "Is she okay? Was the baby born? Is my new little sister alright?" The boy started asking quetions, but stopped as the doctors moved away the body with a crying new-born baby in it's arms.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Is she asleep? Yeah, she must be asleep!" he started asking questions again, "Right? Doctors?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Brother's P.O.V.* *In future 13 years later*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" That was a long time ago. I've taken care of my little sister since. However, I have to leave her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I mean I'm 29 -almost 30-, I need a life, and I've never even had a girlfriend. But, she's very wierd to me, so I'm not sure if that's going to work out. I know that she has Heather and all, but what if she goes crazy? Well, it will work out! I'm now sure of it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "BIG BROTHER! You said you were going to play 'Soul Calibur Legends' with me! Not cool man, not cool."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Emily's P.O.V.*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I shout at my brother with my thick Danish accent, though it's strange he doesn't have an accent and he's my brother. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" But, oh well. Not that it's not important. However, what is important, is that he promised to play videogames with me, and he's not.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I will just let me finish... um, making the popcorn!" He says exclaimg the last part.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "OK!" I run back to the gaming room, thinking that everything will be alright. Boy, how wrong I was.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" *Time Skip One hour*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Where is he?" I ask myself as I set down the Wii controller, stood up, and went downstairs. I was just about to play Ocarina of Time, come on! Did Jashin curse me or something?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" When I got downstairs I only saw a note on my japanese-like-table in my living room.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I thought it was strange so I picked it up and read it. It said:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em'Dear Emily,em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIf you are reading this then I'm gone, (Emily: I got a bit excited) I need a better life, I mean I'm already 29 and I haven't even had a girlfriend! And you're just a waste of time and space- em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I stopped reading because, even though I was a bit down, I had ripped the paper apart, I am blood thirsty, for videogames~ ^-^!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I ran upstairs, after getting a Dr. Pepper of course, and played video games, with some rage-quitting included. After about an hour I got bored and since it was raining outside I but on some black triforce military boots and a trench coat.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Let's go to either Gamestop or Noble," I start talking to myself," I don't know... NOBLE IT IS! Well,of course they have better deal,." I shout at the end walking outside to my slenderman themed motorcycle. In which I call my SlenderBike. OK, I know what your thinking, how can I drive without it being illegal, right? Well, I just need to stay on the dirt roads or paths!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" *Time Skip to Noble brought to you by BEN*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I then finally found an old N64, 'emWhat? I'm curious! 'em and bought it/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" When I got outside I saw a bright old man walking towards me. em' Oh! it's !' em"Hey Mr. Walsh!" I shout./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Hello, dearie. I see that you now have an Nintendo 64! Would you like to have a "Majora's Mask" game for it?" he asks me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" (AN: Remember, she doesn't know about BEN Drowned)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "OK!" I shout happily, "I don't even have this game for the Wii yet!" I then do a little dance to my SlenderBike.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I stuff the bag into the seat, which has a bunch of inside. i take one and put it in my pocket for when I get back. My outfit looks like .p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" *Time Skip 5 Minutes*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" When I got home, it was pretty lonely, so I cracked open a and called my friend, no my BESTFrie nd Heather. As it was dialing I thought I would glomp her into my mansion. Since we are... AWESOME~!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" 'emHello?'em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em"Hello, this is federal agent speaking, we are capturing your friend Emily Hisoka. You have the right to die or save your friend. Which shall you choose?"/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" em'Oh hey, Emi-chan!'em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em"How can you always catch me *sip*?"/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" em'Because you have a very recognizable voice.'em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em"Why you have to be so ruuuude? *sip and laugh* Anyway I'm booooored *sip*, can you come over and plaaay *sip* Soul Calibur?"/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" em'Sure I'll be there in about 5 minutes!'em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em"*sip* K!"/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" *Gomen... Another Time Skip*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The door burst open, which scared me a bit, "OH HONEY! I'M-" I glomp Heather like a maniac into the main hall of my mansion.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yo, this is a robbery, calm down," I try to immatate a man's voice, it didn't work out to well. Let's just day, it sounded like a chimp on crack or steroids.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Oh no! It's the Emily monster!" Heather "shouts" dramatically. em'She's wierd...'em I thought to myself./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Look who's talkin'!" she says chuckling.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Nevermind! Let's go play Soul Calibur!" I exclaim, embarrassed that I had said that she was weird outloud.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Fine!" Heater shouts.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" We then go over to my bdrrom and into my gaming room, which is inside my room. We found everything as it was supposed to be. "Hey, Emi-chan? What's that on your table?" Heather asks me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I look at my table to find the N64 and "Majora's Mask", em'I didn't put that there... so apparently something IS out of place.'em "Huh... actually let's just go downstairs and watch some horror movies instead ?" I ask Heather shakily./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Ye-yeah ok." We both went downstairs and into the storage for soft blankets and the movies Ju-on, Ju-on 2, and The Grudge 3.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" *Time Skip 7 hours later*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Heather's P.O.V.*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Emily and I sloly inch toward her room when suddenly we hear a meow, which scared the shit out of us. However, since we thought it was just Emily's cat China, Emily asks China for her attention.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Ch-China?" She asks. Emily gets a meow back in response. We then both sigh, simultaniously, in relief.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "God damnit! Why don't we go to...SLEEP!" I shout hoping it surprise Emily. However, she is already passed out on the ground by the time I look at her for a reaction.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" So, I carry her to her California King bed, while putting her on the left side. I then lay on the leftside of the bes and pass out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"How do you like it so far? I think it's weird, but I continue on for you people on this story, so do not fear.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" -Iliap 


End file.
